Vidas normales
by FandeRaphael
Summary: las tortugas desde que tienen 7 años conocen a unas niñas, se vuelven muy buenos amigos, ¿ellos se llegaran a enamorar de ellas?
1. Todo cambio

Capitulo 1: Todo cambio

En una pequeña casa, de dos cuartos, un baño y, una sala pequeña con dos sillones de dos plazas, una mesa y una pequeña televisión, en uno de los cuartos dormían 4 niñas de 7 años, una era rubia con ojos celestes, su cara estaba llena de pecas, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos colas altas (le llegaba asta la cintura),y un pijama que era: una camiseta ancha de su superhéroe favorito, falsh, una calza anaranjada y unas medias anaranjadas con puntos de colores. La segunda niña era de cabello negro con ojos verdes toxicos, su cabello recogido en una trenza, (también le llegaba asta la cintura), una camiseta de batman, esta era ancha, una calza roja y unas medias rojas a rallas. La tercer niña era de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos azul marino (también tenia el cabello por la cintura), su cabello recogido en una cola alta, una camisa de super man, una calza azul marino y unas medias celestes con nubes blancas. Y la cuarta niña, era de cabello castaño claro con ojos marones con un tono rojizo, (su cabello por la cintura), su pijama era de una camiseta de cyborg, una calza morada y unas medias lilas a cuadros (ella usa lentes).

En la otra habitación, dormía un hombre de unos 25 años, con cabello negro, ojos negros y una camiseta negra que decía "ROCK" en letras blancas, y un deportivo negro.

Eran las 5:45am el señor se levanto de mala gana a despertar a sus "hijas" para "trabajar"

Señor: mocosas levántense que tiene que trabajar!- dijo mientas las destapaba a las niñas (ellas dormían en un somier de dos plazas)- ARRIBA!- grito haciendo que las pequeñas se despertaran de golpe

Niña 1: perdón señor Gordon, no volverá a pasar- dijo la de ojos color azula marino

Gordon: eso espero, pero por esto recibirán un castigo, quedo claro- las chicas asienten con la cabeza agachada- bien, Leonarda ayuda a Maria Angela a vestirse, tienen trabajo que hacer- (NOTA DE AUTOR: LEONARDA ES LA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO OSCURO Y MARIA ANGELA LA RUBIA)

Leona: si señor- dijo mientras buscaba la ropa de su trabajo

10 minutos después las niñas salieron de su habitación con su trajes de meseras, era un vestido celestes con rayas azules y unos championes negros.

Mary: ya estamos listas señor- dijo saliendo del cuarto con sus 2 de sus hermanas mayores- pero Raphaela aun no se levanta- (N/A RAPHAELA ES LA DE CABELLO NEGRO)

Gordon: Donatella, ve a despertar a tu hermana, ahora- dijo enojado (el siempre es asi) (N/A DONATELLA ES LA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO CLARO)

Dona: si señor- Dona se fue al cuarto a levantar a su hermana, la llamaba y llamaba pero esta no se despertaba- Raphi...- la niña seguia sin contestar- Raphi...- dijo de nuevo pero no se movía, Dona tomo aire y le grito en el oido- RAPHI!

AAAAAHHHH- Raphi cayo de la cama- PERO QUE TE PASA?!- le grito a su hermana, Dona no dijo nada solo le dio la ropa y se fue a desayunar, 5 minutos después Dona, Leona y Mary estaban trabajando mientras Raphi comía su desayuno

Gordon: termina el desayuno de una vez, el dinero no se ganara solo- le dijo a Raphi- el bar esta lleno, date prisa-

Raphi: si señor- Raphi termino el desayuno lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue a trabajar

* * *

Mientra en las alcantarillas de new york, había 4 tortugas de 7 años que estaban entrenando, mientras una rata del tamaño de un hombre los miraba entrenar y corregía cualquier error

Splinter: YAME!- girto la rata y sus hijos se arrodillaron frente a el- muy bien hijos mios, han mejorado, es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse

Tortugas: HI SENSEI- gritaron las tortugas, luego se retiraron a la sala

Leo: que bien comenzó héroes espaciales- dijo mientras le subía el volumen a la tv

Raph: ese programa es estúpido- se sentó junto a el y le quito el control remoto- deberías ver esto, es mejor que cualquier tonto programa que ves tu- dijo cambiando el canal a uno que daban la liga de la justicia

Leo: si es muy bueno pero, héroes espaciales es mejor- dijo llendoce a practicar con sus katanas

Raph: como quieras bobonardo- luego apago la tv y se puso a leer un comic de la liga de la justicia

* * *

Las chicas trabajaban de meseras en el bar, pero a cada rato un hombre borracho las molestaba

Hombre: OYE, GORDON, CUANTO QUIERES POR LAS MOCOSAS?- le grito a Gordon mientras Mary, Dona y Leona se alejaban de el, y Raphi se acercaba muy enojada, tenia muy mal caracter

Raphi: oye zopenco- se subió a la mesa y se acerco a su cara- Gordon nunca nos vendería, y menos a un zoquete como tu

Hombre: lo veremos pequeña- le dijo a Raphi y la bajo de la mesa- GORDON! YA PENSASTE EL PRECIO?- le volvio a gritar a Gordon, y este salio del baño

Gordon: $ 4.000 por cada una, si te interesa elige a la que quieras- dijo sonriendole al hombre

Hombre: jaja solo eso?, a ver quiero a...- empezó a mirar a las chicas una por una y su decisión fue:- me gustan las rubias- trato de cargar a la pequeña, esta pataleaba, pero era inútil, Raphi ya bastante enojada le dio una patada en el medio de las piernas del hombre y salio corriendo con sus hermanas- pequeña mocosa, me las vas a pagar- grito el hombre tirado en el suelo.

Por las calles de new york corrían 4 pequeñas niñas muy asustadas, no sabían a donde iban solo querían salir de aquel lugar. Ellas corrían y corrían, asta que entraron en un callejón sin salida, trataron de volver pero 4 hombres las encerraron, Raphaela y Leonarda trataron de proteger a sus hermanas menores pero 2 de esos hombres las atraparon...

P/V Raphaela...

Trate de golpear a ese hombre de negro pero me atrapo, a Leona la tenia el otro hombre, ese hombre me lastima el brazo.

Raphaela:AH mi brazo- el hombre solo me miro y me agarro mas fuerte, mientras con la otra mano me tapaba la boca, creí que seria el fin, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba un hombre con una bata roja golpeo a los 4 hombres dejando los inconsientes en el suelo, en ese hombre vi algo extraño, creo que vi una ¿cola? si era una cola de rata.

Fin P/V Raphaela

P/V Maria Angela...

Estaba asustada, esos hombres me querían hacer daño, pero gracias al hombre de la bata no me hicieron nada, me acerque a el, le sonrei, me miro y el también sonrio se acerco a mi y me acaricio la mejilla, mis hermanas se acercaron y empezamos a llorar, ese hombre nos llevo asta la alcantarilla, en una estación de tren abandonada, alli había 4 tortugas de la misma edad que tengo yo y mis hermanas

Fin P/V Maria Angela

HOLA!- dijo Mikey

ASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 1

LES QUERÍA DECIR LO QUE PASO CON LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, ES QUE TENIA UNA AMIGA, ME PELEE CON ELLA Y POR VENGARSE DE MI ME BORRO UNAS HISTORIAS

LA ODIOOO!

ADIOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS


	2. Nuevos amigos

Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos

HOLA!- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Las niñas se sorprendieron y se acercaron a los chicos con curiosidad.

Splinter: tranquilas niñas, hijos mios, por favor presentancen- dijo la rata sacándose la capucha

Leo: hola, yo soy Leonardo, pero pueden decirme Leo- dijo sonriendo y las niñas miraron a Leonarda

Rapha: Raphael o Rapha, como quieran- las niñas miraron a Raphaela

Donnie: yo soy Donatello pero pueden decirme Donnie- las niñas miraron a Donatella

Mikey: y yo soy Miguel Angel, pero me dicen Mikey- las niñas miraron a Maria Angela

Splinter: y yo soy Splinter, como se llaman?- les pregunto a las niñas sonriendo

Leona: mi nombre es Leonarda, pero me dicen Leona- dijo sonriendo

Raphi: yo me llamo Raphaela, pero pueden decirme Raphi- dijo cruzando los brazos y sonriendo

Dona: yo soy Donatella, digan me Dona- dijo sonriendo

Mary: y yo soy Maria Angela pero mis hermanas me dicen Mary- dijo con una sonrisa

Splinter: bien, entonces podrían explicarme por que estaban afuera solas?- dijo invitándolas a sentarse en el sofá

Las niñas le explicaron lo que paso, Splinter las dejo pasar la noche allí. Eran las 12 del medio día, Splinter había salido a buscar un poco de alimento, mientras las niñas y las tortugas jugaban.

Leo y Leona miraban héroes espaciales, Donnie y Dona jugaban con un auto a control remoto, Mikey y Mary jugaban a las escondidas y Rapha y Raphi andaban en skate.

* * *

Con Rapha y Raphi...

Rapha: bien coge la skate de Mikey y vamos a los túneles- dijo cogiendo su skate

Raphi: si claro, pero...-

Rapha: pero...?-

Raphi: em... yo no se usar el skate-

Rapha: am si quieres yo te enseño-

Raphi: en serio?- dijo sonriendo- gracias Rapha, eres un gran amigo-

* * *

Con Leo y Leona...

Leo: te gusta esta serie?-

Leona: claro, cual es tu personaje favorito?-

Leo: el capitán Ryan, y el tuyo?-

Leona: el mio es celeste, aunque ella diga que es mala yo se que es buena-

Leo: yo dijo lo mismo, oye quieres que te muestre mis historietas de los héroes espaciales?-

Leona: claro!, sabes Leo eres un fantastico amigo- ambos se fueron al cuarto de Leo

* * *

Con Donnie y Dona...

Donnie: ven ayúdame a buscar el auto-

Dona: claro!-

Donnie: creo que estaba por aquí m...- Donnie estaba revisando un montón de juguetes que había tirado en su cuarto

Dona: sabes, creo que deberías limpiar mas a menudo tu habitación-

Donnie: si lo se, pero es que como nunca estoy, no me preocupo mucho-

Dona: si quieres te ayudo-

Donnie: en serio me ayudarías?-

Dona: claro para eso están los amigos-

* * *

Con Mikey y Mary...

Mikey: te encontré es tu turno Mary-

Mary: no vale, no tenia donde esconderme, yo no conozco la casa-

Mikey: de acuerdo, iré yo de nuevo-

Mary: en serio, arias eso por mi?-

Mikey: claro-

Mary: gracias eres un gran amigo-

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora, todos comieron algas con gusanos que era lo único que cocino Splinter, ya que solo trajo verduras y los pequeños no querían comerlas.

Splinter: bueno pequeños es hora de dormir-

Mikey: pero... como dormiremos?- dijo mirando a las niñas

Splinter: bueno, creo que tendrán que dormir en el sofá si no les molesta-

niñas: claro!-

Los chicos se fueron a acostar cada quien en su cuarto, y las chicas en la sala. A las 3 de la mañana...

Mikey dormía tranquilo en su cuarto cuando, de repente, siente a alguien encima suyo, abre los ojos y allí se encuentra Mary

Mikey: Mary? que pasa?- dijo sentándose en la cama

Mary: (llorando) tuve una pesadilla... puedo dormir contigo?-

Mikey: oh pobre cita- abrasandola- claro que puedes- el se hizo a un lado y dejo un espacio para su amiga, se acostaron espalda con espalda, pero Mary abrazo a Mikey, este sonrio y se durmio.

* * *

Donnie estaba leyendo un libro antes de irse a dormir, cuando alguien entro a su cuarto...

Donnie: Dona? que ocurre?...- dijo dejando el libro y sentándose en la cama

Dona: pues veras... en mi casa no me gusta estar sola despierta y Leona se queda despierta asta que yo me duerma, y... me preguntaba...-

Donnie: claro que puedes dormir aquí- dijo sonriendo, la niña también sonrió y se acostó a su lado

Dona: gracias

* * *

Leo estaba dormido, pero se despertó al oír que alguien lo llamaba...

Leona: Leo... Leo estas despierto?

Leo: si que pasa?-

Leona: veras... se que suena tonto pero quería saber si podría dormir aquí, e tenido una pesadilla-

Leo solo sonrió y le dejo un espacio en su cama

* * *

Rapha se había levantado por un vaso de agua, pero se encontró con Raphaela sentada en el sofá

Rapha: estas bien?-

Raphi: si, si estoy bien-

Rapha: no puedes dormir?-

Raphi: no-

Rapha la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a su habitación, allí los dos se durmieron abrazados...

ASTA AQUÍ EL CAP. 2, BUENO ADÍOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS


	3. Que bien

Capitulo 3: Que bien

Después de desayunar, las niñas se fueron a su casa, y allí las esperaba Gordon muy enojado.

Gordon: se puede saber a donde fueron anoche?-

Leona: (cerrando la puerta) Gordon! am... bueno Fuimos...-

Dona: al la...-

Raphi: casa de...-

Mary: un granjero?-

Gordon se enojo mas, y lo único que hizo fue gritarles- SE VAN A ACOSTAR Y NO QUIERO VOLVERLAS A VER FUERA DEL CUARTO O SI NO...- pero el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió- QUE QUIERES? - pregunto enojado por el teléfono, pero al, ver quien era se calmo un poco

_Llamada telefónica..._

_Gordon- Luci? que quieres, hace un año que termine contigo, por que llamas?_

_Luci- solo para decirte que iré a ver a las niñas el fin de semana, y espero que estén bien cuidadas, por que sino me las llevare, entiendes_

_Gordon: si ellas están bien cuidadas no te preocupes_

_Luci- eso espero, adios _

_Fin de la llamada telefónica_

Leona: quien era?-

Gordon: no importa quien era, vayan a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas, no quiero que dejen nada

Dona: por que?-

Gordon: nos vamos a nuestra otra casa-

Mary: en serio?-

Raphi: por que?-

Gordon: va a venir tu madre-

Niñas: genial!- las niñas se fueron corriendo a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas para mudarse a la casa de su madre que les dejo, ya que ella vive en Uruguay.

Después de que las niñas empacaran sus cosas se fueron asta su otra casa, cuando llegaron y entraron a la casa esta estaba llena de polvo, tenia 5 cuartos, 3 baños, uno en cada piso, en uno de los cuartos las paredes estaban pintadas de un color agua, el piso un azul intenso, tenia un ropero gigante lleno de ropa para niña, una cama de dos plazas con sabanas azules, unos posters de héroes espaciales, llenos de peluches (osos, perros, gatos, etc.) gigantes en la cama,y al lado del escritorio, también tenía una estantería llena de muñecas, libros de cuentos y la colección de muñecos de héroes espaciales y todos los comics. La segunda habitación tenía las paredes de un color rojo, y el piso de fuxia, una cama de dos plazas con sabanas rojas, peluches al igual que la otra, posters de zombies, un escritorio, una estantería llena de comics de zombies y fotos de toda la familia. La tercer habitación, tenía las paredes amarillas, y el piso anaranjado, una cama de dos plazas con sabanas anaranjadas, también tenia peluches al igual que las otras, un escritorio y una estantería llena de juegos de mesa, videojuegos de play 3, xbox, wii y pc. Y en la cuarta habitación tenía las paredes lilas, y el piso violeta, una cama de dos plazas con sabanas lilas, un escritorio y una estantería llena de libros de ciencia. (también estaba llena de peluches).

En la quinta habitación era un poco pequeña, tenia un somier de dos plazas, un ropero (al igual que todas solo que me olvide de ponerlo :)) y dos mesitas de noche.

Las niñas dejaron sus cosas cada quien en su cuarto (N/A CREO QUE SABEN CUAL ES DE CUAL) y Gordon dejo las suyas en el cuarto pequeño.

Al llegar la tarde, una mujer de 24 años, su cabello era de color blanco, llevaba un vestido de color rojo, y unas sandalias de tacón rojas.

Luci: como están mis niñas?- dijo entrando a la casa

Niñas: mami!- dijeron las niñas, y salieron corriendo a abrazar a su madre-

Luci: hola! papi las trata bien?-

Las niñas ante esa pregunta agacharon la cabeza y se pusieron a llorar

Mary: no, mami, no nos trata bien- dijo llorando

Dona: nos hace trabajar, limpiar y nos quiso vender a un hombre malo- dijo también llorando

Luci: me imagine eso- dijo mientras abrazaba a sus hijas- pasen muchachos- después de decir eso entraron 3 policías, estos se llevaron a Gordon, y lo único que dijo mientra se lo llevaron fue: "me voy a vengar de ti y de las mocosas".

Todas se fueron a acostar muy contentas, ya que esa mala persona que tenían como padre ya no las molestaría mas, o eso creían...

ASTA AQUÍ EL CAP. NOS VEMOS, MEJOR DICHO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.


	4. mamá se entero creo que me enamore

**ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPITULO SERA DOBLE, AQUÍ LES DEJARE EL CAPITULO 4 Y 5, EN EL CAPITULO 5 LAS NIÑAS YA TIENEN 15 AÑOS AL IGUAL QUE LA TORTUGAS, Y AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL ROMANCE EN ESTA HISTORIA, SI NO LES GUSTA ME LO DICEN Y BORRO EL CAPITULO.**

Capitulo 4: Mamá se entero

Ala mañana siguiente las 4 niñas y su madre se levantaron temprano desayunaron y se vistieron para salir, Leona llevaba un vestido azul a rayas y unas sandalias, Dona un vestido lila con lunares de color violeta y sandalias, Mary un vestido anaranjado y sandalias y Raphi uno rojo con unos tenis. ( debajo de los vestidos tienen un short del mismo color). Y Luci una camisa de botones celeste a rayas, un jean y sandalias de plataforma.

Luci: bien a donde quieren ir?- dijo parando de caminar y agachándose a la altura de sus hijas

Mary: mami podemos ir a la casa de uno amigos?-

Luci: uuuu asi que tiene amigos, y digan me, son lindos?- dijo jugando

Niñas: mamá!- dijeron enojadas

Luci: esta bien, donde viven?- las niñas guiaron a su madre asta la alcantarilla- em... hay que entrar hay?- dijo un poco asqueada, las niñas asintieron mientras entraban, Luci, con un poco de miedo, entro a la alcantarilla, y lo que se encontró la dejo con la boca en el piso- so-son tor-tortugas mu-mutantes-

Raphi: sip, mira el es Leonardo- dijo señalando a Leo- el es Rapha- dijo señalando a Rapha- el es Donnie- dijo señalando a Donnie- el es Mikey- dijo señalando a Mikey- y el es Splinter- dijo señalando a Splinter que recién salía del dojo

Tortugas: Hola!- dijeron contentas

Splinter: buenas tardes, señorita- dijo con una sonrisa

Luci: no, no entiendo, como es que...?-

Después de la explicación y de las presentaciones , a Luci se le fue todo el susto que tenía y todos pasaron la tarde juntos, asta que llego la hora de que ellas se vallan a su casa. Las niñas estaban mas que felices al saber que su madre había aceptado a los chicos y que todos eran amigos.

Capitulo 5: creo que me enamore

8 años después...

Una chica de cabello negro con ojos verdes toxicos (Raphaela), patinaba con su amigo tortuga de banda roja por los túneles de la alcantarilla de New York.

Raphi: jajaja te ganare Rapha- dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás, allí venia Rapha en su skate (ella estaba en u skate)

Rapha: no lo creo- dijo acelerando y ganando la carrera- jaja perdiste- dijo sonriendo

Raphi: bueno no se puede ganar en todo- dijo sacándose el casco

Rapha al verla su corazón acelero a mil por hora, el siempre desde que tenia 7 años la miro como una amiga, pero ese día la miro de otra manera, el la miro como si ella fuese algo mas que su amiga

Raphi: Rapha, holaaaaaa Tierra llamando a Rapha- dijo pasando su mano por el frente de la cara de Rapha, este estaba sonrojado

Rapha: que? que pasa?- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

Raphi: no me escuchaste?... da igual me tengo que ir pero el sábado que viene te ganare- después de eso la chica se fue a su casa, y Rapha a la suya

* * *

En la casa de las tortugas, una chica de ojos azul marino miraba héroes espaciales con su amigo tortuga de banda azul.

Leona: el mejor episodio del mundo, no Leo?- dijo sonriendo

Esa sonrisa hizo que Leo se quede embobado y sonrojado

Leo: *_que linda sonrisa que tiene, por que de repente veo a Leona como algo mas que una amiga?*- _

Leona: LEO!- le de golpe despertó de sus pensamientos- al fin despiertas, me debo ir a mi casa, nos vemos-

Leo: si... adios-

* * *

El el laboratorio de la tortuga de morado, el y su amiga de cabello castaño claro, reparaban a metalhead.

Dona: em Donnie, creo que debes de prestar mas atención a lo que haces- dijo señalando un hueco donde Donnie llenaba de aceite a metalhead, esta estaba derramando aceite que le ponía Donnie, ya se había llenado, pero Donnie estaba en su mundo

Donnie:*_Me siento raro cuando estoy con Dona, por que sera, siento como si estuviera...*_

Dona: DONNIE, EL ACEITE!- después de ese grito Donnie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rapida mente dejo de colocarle aceite

Donnie: ups perdob, estaba pensando- dijo limpiándose las manos

Dona: de acuerdo, me tengo que ir, adios- dijo eso y se fue

* * *

La tortuga de banda anaranjada estaba jugando con su amiga rubia a las cartas.

Mikey:* _QUE ES ESTO QUE SIENTO EN EL PECHO-pensó golpeándose el pecho- se siente raro, y esto solo pasa cuando estoy con Mary, me estoy voviendo loco!- pensó con sus manos en la cabeza- sera...*_

Mary: MIKEY!- dijo sacudiendo a la tortiga

Mikey: que pasa?-

Mary: por que te golpeas?-

Mikey: no lo se es que...-

Mary: lo siento me tengo que ir, me lo cuentas mañana, adios- luego se fue a su casa

* * *

En la casa de las chicas...

Luci: hola niñas, les tengo una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo

Chicas: cual?

Luci: es que yo...

ASTA AQUÍ EN CAPITULO, BUENO LOS CAPITULOS.

Y AQUÍ UNA VOTACIÓN, PARA QUE ELIJAN LA SORPRESA

1: LUCI ESTA EMBARAZADA

2: YA TIENE PLANEADA LA FIESTA DE 15 DE LAS NIÑAS

O 3: SE VA A CASAR

USTEDES ELIGEN BESOS


	5. sorpresas

**NOTA: AL FINAL DECIDÍ PONER LAS TRES OPCIONES DE LA VOTACIÓN Y UNAS IDEAS QUE ME DIO MI HERMANA, LES QUIERO DECIR QUE UNA DE LAS SORPRESAS TIENE QUE VER CON LAS TORTUGAS.**

Capitulo 6: Sorpresas y una nueva M.A.P.S.

Luci: es que yo... me voy a casar- dijo contenta

Leona: en serio? con quien?-

Luci: con su profesor de ninjutsu- dijo sonriendo

Dona: genial-

Luci: y... estoy embarazada-

Mary: genial, ya no seré yo la mas pequeña- dijo contenta

Todas cenaron, se lavaron los dientes y se fueron a dormir ya que el día siguiente estaría lleno de sorpresas.

A la mañana siguientes se levantaron a las 9:00 am, cuando salieron a la sala se encontraron con su madre, el profesor de ninjutsu, el era un hombre joven de unos 28 años cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, tenía un traje de karate.Y también había una chica de ojos marrones oscuros, cabello estaba teñido de verde claro con rulos, tenía un traje de kunoichi negro con una armadura (como la de Karai), también tenía un arma era una katana pero mas ancha que la de Leo.

Mary: hola- dijo sonriendo

Chica: hola, soy Olivia, un placer- dijo sonriendo

Leona: Hola, yo soy Leonarda, pero me dicen Leona,(señalándolas) ella es Maria Angela, pero le puedes decir Mary, ella es Raphaela pero le puedes decir Raphi, y ella es Donatella pero le decimos Dona- dijo estrechando la mano con Olivia

Dona: como te dicen tus amigas?

Olivia:(triste) yo... no tengo amigas- dijo agachando la cabeza

Raphi: bueno, ahora las tienes- dijo cruzando los brazos

Olivia: que?- dijo levantando la cabeza

Leona: si, nosotras somos tus amigas, somos tus M.A.P.S.- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Olivia

Mary: claro, y como toda M.A.P.S. debes de tener un apodo y sera... Olva, no mejor... Olita-

Olita: si ese me gusta- dijo contenta

Mary: a, tenemos que hacer el ritual- dijo llevándose a Olita a su cuarto

En el cuarto de Mary...

Mary: (entrando) bien siéntate en el piso, te tenemos que hacer unas preguntas- dijo con un cuaderno en la mano- 1; Si tus amigas se pelearan, que harías?-

Olita: mmm... las juntaría en una habitación para que hablen y resuelvan sus problemas- dijo sonriendo

Dona: bien... si tuvieras que cubrir a una amiga con un profesor, lo harías? o no harías nada para que no te observen si se enteran que mientes?-

Olita: las M.A.P.S. primero- dijo sonriendo

Raphi: genial... si alguien golpeara a una amiga tuya, golpearías al que la golpeo?-

Olita: claro que si-

Mary: bien creo que es todo, estas dentro, a si que hoy te quedas a dormir-

Olita: a hoy es que... no puedo-

Leona: por que?-

Olita: tengo que hacer... cosas-dijo nerviosa

Mary: sabes una de las reglas es no tener ningún secreto entre nosotras-

Olita: ok, se los diré, pero no se lo pueden decir a nadie- las chicas asintieron- bien, es que tengo un novio que no es normal, el es... una tortuga mutante-

Chicas: que?!-

ASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 6, PERDÓN QUE SEA CORTO ES QUE MI PAPA TRABAJA EN LA MAQUINA TODO EL DIA Y NO TENGO TIEMPO, PREGUNTA ¿QUIEN SERA ESA TORTUGA?

BESOS


	6. el beso del rudo

Capitulo 7: el primer beso del rudo

Olita: ok, se los diré, pero no se lo pueden decir a nadie- las chicas asintieron- bien, es que tengo un novio que no es normal, el es... una tortuga mutante-

Chicas: que?!-dijeron asombradas

Olita:ssshhhh- dijo poniendo su dedo indice en sus labios- mi padre no debe saberlo, ya que el trabaja con los dragones purpura, y mi novio es su enemigo-

Mary: nos no lo tienes que presentar pero ya- dijo entusiasmada

Olita: bien, vamos- dijo saliendo por la ventana

Las chicas caminaban por los tejados de los edificios, asta que llegaron a un edificio abandonado, allí entraron y, en un cuarto oscuro , había una tortuga de 15 años, con una katana ancha y banda verde claro, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros.

Olita: hola Oli!- dijo saludando con la mano

Dona: Oli?-

Olita: si se llama Oliver-

Oli: hola, quienes son ustedes?-

Leona: yo soy Leonarda pero puedes decirme Leona- dijo sonriendo

Raphi: yo soy Raphaela pero dime Raphi- dijo cruzando los brazos

Mary: yo soy Maria Angela, pero me dicen Mary- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Dona: y yo soy Donatella o Dona como quieras-

Oli: es un placer yo soy Oliver-

Mary: oye, Leona, deberíamos llevarlos con los chicos?-

Leona: creo que si-

Mary: bien Oli, Olita, vengan-

Todos se fueron asta la alcantarilla, allí estaban las tortugas, Splinter y Abril, las chicas le explicaron lo de Oli y Olita, y los chicos lo de Abril. **(****N/A aqu****í Abril es diferente, es mala y celosa, si no les gusta asi digan me)**

Abril: creí que era la única que los conocía, pero ya veo que no- dijo seria

Las chicas y las tortugas siguieron hablando y Rapha se fue con Oliver a enseñarle la alcantarilla, primero fueron a su cuarto

Rapha: bueno... cual es tu historia?- le dijo a Oliver

Oli: verás yo era una tortuga normal, asta que me cayo una sustancia verde gelatinosa, y me transforme en esto, poco tiempo después conocí a Olivia y comenzamos a salir. Pero creo que la suya es mas interesante jaja, pero tengo una pregunta- le dijo a Rapha- alguna vez te haz enamorado?-

Rapha (sonrojado): am... bueno- dijo con una mano en la nuca

Oli: jajaja por tu cara, creo que si. Y dime quien es?- dijo sentándose en la cama de Rapha

Rapha: si te lo dijo, prometes no decir nada?-dijo sentándose junto a el

Oli: claro-

Rapha: esta bien, (suspira) es Raphaela- dijo sonrojado

Oli: ya lo sabía- dijo riendo

Rapha: como lo...?-

Oli: lo se por que siempre la estas mirando, estas pendiente de ella y siempre le sonríes, pero dime, tu vas a tratar de salir con ella?-

Rapha: no lo se, yo soy una tortuga y ella es una humana, creo que nunca pasara nada- dijo agachando la cabeza

Oli: no digas eso, yo salgo can Olivia, y ella es una humana, pero tienes que hacer algo-

Rapha: claro- dijo contento- pero...-

Raphi: (entrando) Oli!- dijo interrumpiendo lo que Rapha iba a decir

Oli: que pasa?-

Raphi: Splinter te busca esta en el dojo- dijo señalando la puerta

Oli: de acuerdo, nos vemos Rapha- dijo saliendo del cuarto, pero si darse cuenta tranco la puerta del cuarto dejando a Rapha y Raphi encerrados

Rapha: oye, Oli!, trancaste la puerta!- dijo golpeando la puerta- eres mas tonto que Mikey!-

Raphi: abre la puerta!- ambos gritaban pero Oliver ya se había ido- genial, ahora nos quedaremos aquí encerrados- dijo sentándose en la cama

Rapha: oye, creí que te gustaba estar conmigo- (N/A las chicas también están enamoradas de los chicos, solo que no lo dije :)) dijo sonriendo

Raphi (sonrojada): claro que me gusta, solo que... am...- no sabía que escusa inventar a ella le gustaba estar con Rapha, pero si estaban solos se sonrojaba- tengo que entrenar-

Rapha: pero puedes entrenar mas tarde- dijo sentándose al lado de ella

Raphi: bueno no... es que... tengo que entrenar a esta hora- dijo nerviosa

Rapha: de acuerdo entonces- se levanta y le da la mano, ella se levanta- entrena conmigo aquí- dijo poniéndose en posición de lucha

Raphi: esta... bien- dijo ella también poniéndose en posición de lucha

Ellos se tiraban patadas y piñas, pero ninguno le quería dar al otro.

Rapha: sabes, creo que te hace falta mas practica, por que no me has dado un solo golpe-

Raphi: claro que no, el que necesita practica eres tu, por que yo soy mas fuerte que tu-

Rapha: a si?, a ver que tan fuerte eres- dijo y salto tirando a Raphi a la cama, se le coloco encima y la agarro las muñecas para que no escapara- sigues creyendo lo mismo?-

Raphi, sonrió y de un movimiento rápido que hizo quedo ella arriba de Rapha- si- le dijo al oído

En ese momento Rapha recordó lo que le dijo Oli, entonces abrazo a Raphi por la cintura, esta se sonrojo y se fue acercando a el, asta que se juntaron sus labios, ella abrazada a su cuello y el a la cintura de ella. Ambos estaban contentos, pero ese momento termino, cuando escucharon a alguien en la puerta.

Mikey: (sacando una foto con su t-phone) Chicos! vean esto, Rapha tiene novia!- dijo y salio corriendo siendo perseguido por su hermano y a su amiga

ASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, EN EL SIGUIENTE SERA MIKEY Y MARY, JAJAJA QUE LINDO BESO ¿NO?, HABLANDO DE BESOS, LES MANDO UNO A TODOS.

SESSHOXCRIS: CLARO QUE NO IBA A SER RAPHA, JAJAJA POBRE RAPHI. SABES YO TAMBIÉN TENÍA ESA LOCA IDEA, SI VOS QUERES LA PONGO EN LA HISTORIA. BESOS


	7. el beso del pequeño

Capitulo 8: el beso del pequeño y el compromiso del sensei

Después de que Mikey le mostró las fotos a todos y que Rapha y Raphi le dieron una paliza, se fueron todos a entrenar.

Luci (entrando): disculpe, Splinter podría hablar con usted?-

Splinter: bien, esperen aquí-dijo y salio del dojo

Mary: a si que...- dijo mirando a Raphi

Dona: creo que alguien tiene cosas que explicar- le dijo a Raphi

Raphi: (suspira) esta bien les contare lo que paso...-

Mientras con Splinter y Luci...

Luci: lamento la interrupción Splinter es que tengo un problema, con mi prometido-

Splinter: no hay problema, que es lo que pasa?- dijo sentándose con ella en el sofá

Luci: es que el quiere que yo haga una cosa, pero yo no quiero y me amenazo que si no firmo un papel donde dice que yo me hago cargo de su hija, le pasaría algo malo a las mías- dijo casi llorando

Splinter: el que quiere que usted haga?-

Luci (llorando) - quiere... que... haga un... aborto- dijo abrazando a Splinter

Splinter: tranquila, le prometo que nada le pasara a usted ni a su pequeño o pequeña bebé- la mira a los ojos, se van acercando y... se besaron

En el dojo...

Raphi: y eso fue lo que paso- dijo agarrando la mano de Rapha

Donnie: a si que... ustedes son novios?- dijo señalándolos

Rapha: si- dijo sonriendo

Abril: (entrando) que lindo... la marimacho tiene novio, quien lo diría?-

Raphi: a quien llamas marimacho, cabeza de zanahoria- dijo molesta

Abril: bueno ya se que todas ustedes son marimachos, pero la única que tiene novio eres tu- dijo frente a ella

Todas se tiraron a Abril, las mas pequeñas (Olita y Mary) le cogieron las piernas, las otras dos (Leona y Dona) las muñecas, y Raphi le golpeaba la cara, los chicos trataron de separarlas pero no podían, en ese momento llego Splinter con Luci y los separaron. Luci tenia a sus hijas detrás de ella, evitando que lastimaran a Abril, y Splinter a Abril, que quiere ir a golpearlas.

Luci: que paso?-

los chicos explicaron todo lo que paso, Luci se molesto con Abril al igual que Splinter, a si que la echaron de la guarida.

Splinter: bien, ya que se soluciono el problema de Abril, tenemos dos sorpresas para ustedes- dijo abrazando a Luci por la cintura

Luci: a si las noticias... la primera, chicas nos mudamos aquí!-dijo contenta

Chicas y chicos: genial!- dijeron chocando sus manos

Splinter: y la segunda, es que Luci y yo estamos comprometidos, y ustedes- dijo señalando a las chicas- serán mis pupilas-

Mary: pero que pasara con Olita?- dijo abrazada a ella

Luci: ella y Oliver vivirán con nosotros, les aremos lugar-

Todos celebraron, cenaron y se acostaron en parejas, Splinter con su futura esposa, Leo con Leona, Donnie con Dona, Rapha con su novia, Oli con Olita y Mikey con Mary.

En el cuarto de Mikey...

Mikey: bien... tu duermes en la cama y yo aquí en el piso, buenas noches- dijo colocando unas sabanas en el piso

Mary: que? por que?, hay espacio para los dos en la cama Mikey- dijo tirando a Mikey de un empujón a la cama

Mikey: no, no, no tu duerme en la cama, yo estaré bien allí abajo- dijo señalando el suelo, cuando se quiso levantar pero Mary se lo impidió tirándose encima de el- que haces?- dijo sonrojado al tener a la chica de sus sueños sobre el

Mary: tu duermes aquí, entendido?- le dijo al oído, el la tomo por la cintura, ella sonrió y le beso en la mejilla, el le tomo el mentón y la beso, al terminar el beso ambos sonrieron y se durmieron abrazados.

ASTA AQUÓ EL CAPITULO, QUE LINDO LO DE MIKEY, ¿NO?, BUENO BESOS PARA TODOS,SI TIENE IDEAS DIGAN ME LAS POR QUE YO ME QUEDO SIN ELLAS.

**DOS VOTACIONES: **

1= EL BEBE SERÁ NIÑO, NIÑA O AMBOS- DIGAN LO QUE QUIERAN QUE SEA.

2= LOS NOMBRES DEL BEBE- SI ELIJEN POR EJEMPLO NIÑA, ME DICEN LOS NOMBRES QUE QUIEREN, LUEGO YO, DESPUÉS DE QUE VEA QUE VA A HACER EL BEBE, PONGO A VOTACIÓN LOS NOMBRES.

BESOS


	8. secuestro y el beso del lider

Capitulo 8: Hay que escapar

**HOLA! soy yo, de nuevo, jaja, bueno primero que nada perdon por no subir un cap antes pero les prometo que hare todo lo posible por subir uno cada semana, y otra cosa, lo del bebe solo votaron tres personas, una por que fuera gemelos (o mellizos no lo se), otra por que sea varon y otra por niña, asi que por favor voten plissss, besos**

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano y desayunaron, ese día era domingo asi que no había entrenamiento, ni escuela, ni trabajo tenían toda la tarde libre, todo era perfecto asta que...

Chicos!- dijo April entrando, pero no venia sola, detrás de ella se encontraba Destructor , April ese día llevaba puesto un traje como el de Karai solo que su armadura era dorada, y traía un Tessen dorado- digan sus ultimas palabras, tortugas- dijo abriendo el Tessen

Saki!- dijo Splinter- no permitiré que dañes a mi familia otra vez

Bueno creo que llegas un poco tarde para eso, ya empece a dañarla- dijo y luego tiro a Karai al suelo, ella estaba inconciente

Miwa!- grito Splinter, luego Detructor se tapo la boca con la mano al igual que April, y tiro una bomba de humo, que dejo a todos inconcientes

Dos horas después:

Las chica se despertaron,y notaron que estaban en jaulas separadas colgadas del techo

Chicas?- dijo Mary, en ese momento entro destructor con Abril

Jaja ya despertaron la marimacho, la enana, la 4 ojos y la creida- dijo Abril

Abril!, quiero que vayas a ver a las tortugas- dijo destructor

Abril se marcho, y destructor siguió hablando

Miren, niñas, tengo una oferta para ustedes- dijo sentándose en una silla que había ahí

Que clase de oferta?- pregunto Leona

Miren, ustedes se unen a mi, y yo las dejo vivir-

Y por que nos quieren a nosotras?- pregunto Dona

Por que ustedes son perfectas, Leonarda es una pacífica, Raphaela es fuerte, Donatella es inteligente, Maria Angela es veloz, pero lo mas importante es que juntas son un equipo inseparable que podría dominar cualquier cosa. Por eso quiero que se unan a mi.- dijo acercándose a las jaulas

NO!- gritaron

Nosotras no traicionaremos a nuestros amigos, ni a nuestra madre!- dijo Leona

Bien!- dijo destructor- entonces mañana morirán junto con sus "amigos"

Destructor estaba a punto de irse pero algo lo hizo parar

Espere!- grito Raphi haciendo que Destructor parara- Leona piénsalo, poder ser parte del clan del pie- le guiña un ojo- y poder vivir, que mas dan esas tortugas, la rata y mamá ella nunca nos quiso. Que dices?

Leona, entendió lo que quiso decir su hermana, al igual que Dona, Mary no entendía nada y Destructor esperaba la respuesta

Esta bien- dijo Leona- nos uniremos al clan

Que?! estas loca?!- dijo Mary y recibió un golpe de Raphi

Nos unimos al clan y punto!- dijo esta, le guiño un ojo y Mary entendio

Bien- dijo destructor abriendo las jaulas- vallan con Abril ella les dirá los horarios

Si señor- dijo Dona y salieron

En otro lado en una celda:

Las tortugas, Splinter, Luci y Miwa estaban allí, ya despiertos. Se escucho abrir una puerta todos miraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Leonarda, con un traje como el de Abril, solo que con la armadura azul oscura y una katana en su espalda, a Raphaela con el mismo traje solo que con unos sais en la cintura y la armadura rojo oscuro, a Donatella con el mismo traje que las otras solo que con armadura violeta oscuro y un bo katana en la espalda, y Maria Angela con el mismo traje solo que con armadura naranja oscuro y un kusarigama.

Chica?- pregunto Luci

En ese momento Destructor entra a la sala- escuchen con atención, Leonarda y Raphaela: quiero que lleven a las tortugas y a Karai a las jaulas, Donatella y Maria Angela: quiero que lleven a Yoshi al salón de entrenamiento y Abril: lleva a la señora al salón de urgencias

Si señor- dijeron todas y hicieron lo que Destructor les pidió

**Con Leona y Raphi...**

Chicas que están haciendo?- preguntó Leo

Tal ves los aliens les lavaron el cerebro!- dijo Mikey

Los aliens no les lavaron el cerebro Mikey!- dijo Donnie- además ellas estaban con Destructor

Destructor es un alien! y les lavo el cerebro!- grito Mikey, pero recibió un tortazo de Raphi

Cierren la boca!- ordeno Leona- Raphi ayúdame a desatar los- dijo desatando a Leo y a Donnie

Que?- pregunto Miwa

Miren tenemos un plan- dijo Raphi- oh acaso creyeron que de verdad los traicionamos?

Si- dijo Mikey- pero lo bueno es que no les lavaron el cerebro- y recibió otro zape- auch!

Bien- dijo Leona terminando de desatar a todos- el plan es este: bien lo que tenemos que hacer es, Karai tu vas a la sala de urgencias a rescatar a nuestra madre- Karai asiente- Leo, Raph, Raphi y yo iremos a rescatar al Sensei mientras que Mikey y Donnie van a espiar a Destrutor y nos avisan si pasa algo- todos asienten y se van a donde les dijeron

**Con Dona y Mary...**

Rapido Dona desata lo- dijo Mary apurando a Dona- ya deben estar por llegar!

Listo ya lo desate! maestro Splinter se encuentra bien?-

Si, gracias- dijo el maestro, luego entraron Leo, Raph, Leona y Raphi

Bien- dijo Leona- ustedes dos- señala a Mary y Dona- vayan con Donnie y Mikey- ellas asienten y se van- Raph y Raphi, pueden llevar a el sensei a la camioneta que nos espera en el callejón?

Si- dijo Raph, ayudo a Splinter a levantarse y se fue con Raphi

Bien- dijo Leo- y nosotros?

Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Karai, vamos!-

Espera!- dijo Leo haciendo que ella pare- Leona, te quiero decir algo

Que?- pregunto ella

Leo la abrazo y le dijo- te quiero-

Leo, yo también te quiero- dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo

Leona, lo que quiero decir es que... Te amo- si dejarla responder Leo la tomo por la cintura y la beso, ella sorprendida le correspondió. Al separarse sonrieron y se fueron

**Bueno como e dicho antes espero que voten por que tal vez en el siguiente nacerá el/la/los/las bebé/Bebés**

**Besos y cuidense**


	9. el beso del genio

Capitulo 9: Nacimiento

Karai había entrado a una sala de urgencias donde estaba Luci recostada en una cama, estaba dormida. Karai se acercó y trató de despertarla.

Luci!- dijo en un susurro y sacudiéndola un poco, pero no despertó- Luci!- dijo un poco mas fuerte, y Luci despertó

Que?, donde estoy?- dijo tratando de sentarse pero no pudo porque le comenzó a doler el estomago- ah! Karai...

Que pasa!- dijo preocupada acercándose a Luci

Creo... que ya va a nacer! AH!- dijo gritando

QUE?!, ahora? am... esta bien, no se preocupe, solo diga me que hacer- Karai hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudar a Luci, cuando estaban a punto de nacer, Leo y Leona entraron a la habitación

Oh no!- dijo Leona al ver a su madre a punto de dar a luz- Leo ayudame

Leo ayudo todo lo que pudo. Los bebes nacieron, Leona cargó a su hermanita, y Leo a su "hermanito", mientras Karai ayudaba a Luci a pararse. Luego se fueron a la camioneta donde se encontraban Rapha, Raphi y Splinter. Luci entro a la camioneta y se sentó en uno de los asientos, Leo le dio a su hermano a Luci y Leona le dio su hermana a Splinter. Luego Leo, Raphi, Leona y Rapha se fueron con sus hermanos para completar el plan. Mientras Karai se quedaba por si pasaba algo.

**Con Donnie y Mikey...**

Donnie y Mikey estaban revisando el despacho de Destructor, cuando escucharon un ruido en la puerta se escondieron, miraron y allí se encontraba Destructor y un soldado del pie.

Quiero que vayan con mis nuevas pupilas, y las traigan, es hora de completar mi plan. Hamato Yoshi me las va a pagar, y con el precio mas alto; su familia. Comenzaremos con su prometida, luego con las tortugas, luego las hijas, y me quedare con sus bebes como trofeos, y luego le arrancare la cabeza. Ve a hacer lo que te pedí, yo iré a hablar con Stocman sobre el plan dijo saliendo de la habitación. Donie y Mikey salieron de sus escondites. Y del techo saltaron Mary y Dona.

Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Donnie

Vinimos a ayudarlos, debemos reunirnos con los demás en el tejado, no podemos dejar que cumpla con su plan- dijo Dona

Vamos!- dijo Mary, Mary y Mikey salieron, pero Donnie y Dona se quedaron por que Donnie le pidió que se quedara por que quería hablar con ella

Que quieres decirme?-pregunto Dona

Dona, seré lo mas directo posible, te quiero decir que... hace tiempo que ciento esto, y... si algo llegara a pasarme... quiero que sepas que te quiero, mas bien, tu... te amo- dijo Donnie sonrojado

Donnie...- susurro Dona mientras se acercaba a Donnie, ambos serraron los ojos y se besaron, Donnie abrazo la cintura de Dona, y Dona abrazo el cuello de Donnie, ese momento era perfecto asta que...

awww que lindo, son novios- dijo Mikey en la puerta con Mary

Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que salvar a nuestra familia, así que vamos- dijo Mary

Todos se fueron al tejado, allí se encontraban Leo, Leona, Rapha y Raphi. Cuando todos estaban reunidos, bajaron asta llegar a una ventana donde se encontraban Oliver y Olivia. La ventana estaba cerrada, así que Rapha la rompió con su sai, Oli y Olita salieron por la ventana y todos, menos las chicas, se fueron a la camioneta. 10 minutos después las chicas salieron y entraron a la camioneta. Estaban en camino a las alcantarillas, cuando una pregunta paso por lamente de los chicos.

Que fue lo que hicieron?- preguntó Leo

Ya lo veras amor- dijo Leona confundiendo a todos

Ustedes son novios?- preguntó Mikey

Am... bueno...- dijo Leo pero Leona lo iterrumpió

Si- dijo Leona sonriendo al igual que Leo

Bueno no son los únicos- dijo Mary mirando a Donnie y a Dona

De que hablas?- preguntó Olita

Habla de que Donnie y Dona son novios, igual que tu y Oliver, yo y Mary, Rapha y Raphi y Leo y Leona- dijo Mikey

No es para tanto, solo nos besamos, tampoco es que te das un beso y somos novios Mikey- dijo Donnie

En realidad, yo creo que es así- dijo Oli

Pero no lo es- dijo Donnie

Si lo es- dijo Oli

Que no- doji Donnie

Que si- dijo Oli

Que no- dijo Donnie

Así fueron un rato asta que llegaron a la casa, Donnie se fue a su laboratorio con Dona, Mikey se fue a cocinar con Mary, Leo se fue a ver la tv con Leona, Rapha se fue a entrenar en el dojo con Raphi, Oli se fue a jugar a la maquina de pin ball con Olita y Luci se fue a acostar a los niños con ayuda de Splinter. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, todos se sentaron en el sofá para cenar.

Oigan tengo una pregunta- dijo Raphi- come se llamaran los bebes?

Am.. bueno que tal si yo elijo el nombre del niño y tu el de la niña?- le dijo a Splinter

Esta bien- dijo Splinter- me gusta el nombre Camile, que te parece Mei Camile?

Me gusta- dijo Luci- Mei es japones no?

Si- dijo SPlinter

Que tal Kazuo o Logan? me gustan esos dos- dijo Luci

Que tal los dos?-pregunto Mary

Kazuo Logan Hamato Perez y Mei Camile Hamato perez, me gusta como suena- dijo Luci

Am.. bueno que tal si yo elijo el nombre del niño y tu el de la niña?- le dijo a Splinter

Esta bien- dijo Splinter- me gusta el nombre Camile, que te parece Mei Camile?

Me gusta- dijo Luci- Mei es japones no?

Si- dijo SPlinter

Que tal Kazuo o Logan? me gustan esos dos- dijo Luci

Que tal los dos?-pregunto Mary

Kazuo Logan Hamato Perez y Mei Camile Hamato perez, me gusta como suena- dijo Luci

Mientras cenaban miraban el informativo.

_Reportera; hoy un edificio se incendio por causa desconocidas, en el se encontraban lo que parece ser un pez gigante rojo, un esqueleto de un perro gigante y un hombre con armadura de metal, este comenzó a gritar. Dijo "Malditas tortugas, me las pagaran". Luego se lo llevaron al hospital donde sera atendido. En otras noticias una mosca gigante fue encontrada muerta en un tejado cerca de allí._

Acaso ustedes...- dijo Leo

Si- dijo Raphi chocando su mano con la de Mary- nadie se mete con mi familia

Todos se fueron a acostar, pero Splinter le pidió a Karai que se quedara

Karai, acompáñame al dojo un momento- dijo Splinter

Karai asintió y entro al dojo con Splinter- de que quiere hablar?- pregunto sentándose frente a él

Quiero decirte la verdad- dijo agarrando la foto de su antigua familia

La verdad?- pregunto ella- creo... que ya me la contaron

Cuéntame que te contaron- dijo Splinter

Destructor me dijo que no era su hija, que tu eras mi padre, y que él me secuestro cuando era bebé. Yo comencé a gritarle, luego me comenzó a golpear y me dejo inconciente, luego desperté y decidí ayudarlos.- dijo soltando unas lágrimas- estuve casi todo el día conteniéndome, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de abrazarte papá- dijo llorando

Splinter abrazó a su hija, dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Luci entro a la habitación y se unió al abrazo. Cuando se separaron esta comenzó a hablar

Karai, te prometo que aré lo que pueda para que tengas una familia y, si tu estas de acuerdo, quisiera que me llames mamá, ya se que no lo soy y que nunca lo seré, pero me harías muy feliz si lo hicieras- dijo Luci

Esta bien...mamá- dijo Karai

Luego se acostaron y se durmieron. El dia siguiente sería un día que cambiaría la vida de todos

**ASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO. Y LES QUIERO DECIR QUE SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE A HISTORIA. :( PERO SERÁ GENIAL, LO PROMETO BSO.**


	10. cambio de vida

Capitulo 10: Cambio de vida

Era las 9:00 am, ya todos estaban despiertos y desayunando, cuando terminaron de desayunar, cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo, Leo a ver la televisión, Leona a leer unos comics de heroes espaciales, Rapha a entrenar con el saco de box, Raphi a dormir un rato, Donnie se fue a su laboratorio, Dona trabajaba en una cuna para los bebes solo le faltaba pintarla, Mikey jugaba en su T-Phone, Mary bailaba, Oliver comía pizza mientras jugaba con Spike, Olita descansaba un rato en el sofá, Splinter cuidaba de su pequeña Mei, Luci le daba de comer a Kasuo y Karai jugaba a la maquina de pin ball.

Splinter acostó a Kasuo en el sofá y se sentó junto a él, luego Luci acostó a Mei al lado de Kasuo y se fue a comprar algo de comer

Cariño, iré a comprar algo de comer, puedes cuidar a los bebes?- dijo Luci a Splinter

Claro que si- dijo este sonriendo

Gracias- Luci beso a Splinter y se fue al supermercado, mientras en el laboratorio, Donnie, estaba trabajando con mutageno. Estaba tratando de crear algun retro mutageno, pero no le salía. Así que dejo eso para después, salió del laboratorio y se fue a tomar un cafe, mientras, Mikey estaba escuchando musica en su T-Phone, paso por el laboratorio bailando, y sin querer derramo un liquido rosa encima del mutageno

oh no- dije este al ver como el mutageno, ya con todo el liquido dentro, hacía espuma, salio corriendo del laboratorio alarmando a todos

Que sucede Mikey- dijo Donnie, ya que cuando Mikey esta en su laboratorio pasa algo malo

El mutageno! esta haciendo espuma!- dijo alarmado Mikey

QUE!?- dijo Donnie, en ese momento del laboratorio de Donnie salieron unos rayos (como en el capitulo de Slash), uno le dio a Splinter, otro le dio a Leo, otro a Donnie, otro a Rapha, otro a Mikey y otro a Oliver

Saquen a los niños!- grito Karai cogiendo a los bebes con Leona, luego ellas corrieron y se escondieron, cuando los rayos desaparecieron, las chicas salieron de sus escondites y, con lo que se encontraron, se sorprendieron vastante

Todos están bien?- preguntó Leo, al ver a sus hermanos quedo asombrado- chicos? son ustedes?- luego se vio las manos, ahora eran manos de humano

Hijos mios, están bien?- pregunto Splinter

Cariño, traje unas pizzas para los chicos y traje sushi para ti...- dijo Luci entrando a la casa, al ver a los chicos así casi le da un ataque- que fue lo que paso?

Mikey le explico lo que paso en el laboratorio- y gracias a lo que paso, somos humanos- dijo sonriendo, él era un chico rubio, de ojos grandes de color celeste, tenía muchas pecas en la cara, y traía puesto unos calzoncillos anaranjados- am... ahora que sabe lo que paso, puede darnos algo de ropa?

Oh si claro- dijo Luci- chicas, me acompañan a comprarles ropa?

Claro- dijeron las 6 chicas, y se fueron con Luci, Splinter (que trae la el kimono) y los bebes

Bueno, ya que estamos solos, Mikey me podrías decir, POR QUE ESTABAS EN MI LABORATORIO?- dijo Donnie, el tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones rojizos, y traía unos calzoncillos violetas

Am...yo bueno, adios- dijo este saliendo corriendo

Chicos no peleen- dijo Leo, este tiene el cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, y unos calzoncillos azules

Mikey estaba corriendo siendo perseguido por Donnie, y sin querer Mikey golpeo una foto de Spike que tenía Rapha

Estas muerto enano- dijo Rapha, saliendo a perseguir a Mikey, este tenía el cabello negro, ojos verdes y unos calzoncillos rojos

No, por favor! soy muy hermoso para morir!- grito Mikey

jajjaja, seguro que eres hermoso ajajjajaja- dijo Oliver

Pues mas hermoso que Olita soy- dijo Mikey

Estas muerto- dijo Oliver enojado, el tiene el cabello verde oscuro casi negro, ojos verdes y unos calzoncillos verdes

Mikey si molestas a los demás, vas a morir de seguro, ya los conoces- dijo Leo

Leo! ayúdame bueno para nada!- dijo Mikey

Am... no, creo que iré a ver heroes espaciales- dijo prendiendo la televisión

Si ve a ver ese estúpido programa, mientras matan a tu hermanito- dijo Mikey

Oh ahora si estas muerto- dijo saliendo a perseguirlo

NOOOOOOO!- dijo Mikey

* * *

Luego de un rato, las chicas llegaron y encontraron, todo tirado, a Mikey encerrado en un baño, a Rapha peleando con Oliver y Leo y Donnie estaba desmayado en el sofá

Que paso aquí!?- dijo Slinter

Los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se acercaron a Splinter, todos menos Mikey que estaba encerrado, Mary se acerco asta la puerta y la abrió con la llave, luego todos se fueron al dojo a hablar.

Que fue lo que paso?- dijo Splinter

Am... es una historia graciosa y verdadera- dijo Mikey

Tenemos tiempo- dijo Splinter

Yo empiezo - dijo Leo

_**::Flash black::**_

**_Bueno, ya que estamos solos, Mikey me podrías decir, POR QUE ESTABAS EN MI LABORATORIO?- dijo Donnie  
_**

**_Am...yo bueno, adios- dijo este saliendo corriendo_**

**_Chicos no peleen- dijo Leo  
_**

**_Mikey estaba corriendo siendo perseguido por Donnie, y sin querer Mikey golpeo una foto de Spike que tenía Rapha_**

**_Estas muerto enano- dijo Rapha, saliendo a perseguir a Mikey  
_**

**_No, por favor! soy muy hermoso para morir!- grito Mikey_**

**_jajjaja, seguro que eres hermoso ajajjajaja- dijo Oliver_**

**_Pues mas hermoso que Olita soy- dijo Mikey_**

**_Estas muerto- dijo Oliver enojado  
_**

**_Mikey si molestas a los demás, vas a morir de seguro, ya los conoces- dijo Leo_**

**_Leo! ayúdame bueno para nada!- dijo Mikey_**

**_Am... no, creo que iré a ver heroes espaciales- dijo prendiendo la televisión_**

**_Si ve a ver ese estúpido programa, mientras matan a tu hermanito- dijo Mikey_**

**_Oh ahora si estas muerto- dijo saliendo a perseguirlo_**

**_NOOOOOOO!- dijo Mikey_**

**_Mikey corrio por toda la guarida, se encerró en el baño, Rapha lo siguio y comenzó a golpear la puerta_**

**_Rapha, cálmate!- dijo Leo tratando de tranquilizar a Rapha_**

**_No me calmo nada, Mikey tiro la única foto de Spike!- dijo este enojado  
_**

**_Rapha, vas a romper la puerta- dijo Donnie_**

**_Tranquilo hermano- dijo Oliver, se acerco a Rapha y quiso ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero Rapha le golpeo la cara- oye- se quejo_**

**_Y así comenzó un pelea entre Rapha y Oliver, Leo trato de separarlos pero lo único que logró fue que lo golpearan, así que se unió a pelea, luego Donnie trato de separarlos pero Rapha lo golpeo en la cara, haciendo que este se desmaye_**

**_::Fin de Flash black::_**

Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Leo

woow, pobre de Logan- dijo Karai

Bien, saben lo que esto significa?- dijo Splinter

que... estamos castigados?- dijo Mikey

Si- dijo Splinter

Cariño, no quiero contradecirte ni nada, pero, no los castigues- dijo Luci

Por que no?- pregunto Splinter

Es su primer día de humanos- dijo Luci

Bien - dijeron los chicos

No crean que se salvaron del todo- dijo Luci- tendrán que ordenar todo lo que desordenaron

Esta bien - dijeron los chicos, se vistieron y se fueron a ordenar. Leo traía un jean azul, una remera azul y championes negros reebook, Rapha traía una camiseta de tirantes roja, un jean negro y championes negros reebook, Donnie traía una remera de manga corta violeta, un jean azul y championes reebook negros, Mikey traía una remera anaranjada de manga corta, un jean celeste y championes negros reebook y oliver una remera de tirantes verdes, un jean negro y championes reebook negros.

* * *

**ASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO. BSO.**


End file.
